Their Story
by perrylover14
Summary: An old romance P&F fans don't write often enough. T FOR SAFETY! Doof gets himself in trouble when he falls in love with the last person you'd think.... his own hostage! Plus, her dad is a mob ruler, and wants Heinz dead for kidnaping his daughter! 0-o


Ok..... it's me again, so..... great news for you Doofy lovers!!! Doofenshmirtz and Charlene romance story Fan-fic thing or whatever-I'm-gonna-call-it, won!!!! and If I take a long time to write it, that's 'cause I'm ..... oh, whats the word.... "winging" it or so I hear people say.

MORE BANTER!!!!! Ok so this first chapter is in a random narorator's POV before Heinz met Charlene. So..........Awkward... especily if you just read all those pointless dots. But if you liked them, here's more!! WEE!!!!

.......................................................................................................................................................................

Its a lovely, quiet morning in Germany and, well........... Lets just say its olny nice and quiet until a "certan someone" wakes up.....

*loud metalic banging noise* "OUCH!!!" The sound comes from a young man his late teens, early twentys working on an old car in a cluttered garage. He's wearing a black camio, and grey skinney jeans. The man has brown hair that's so messed up and shagy, it's cute. (lets pretend Doof is a teen and kinda....hot?)

"You 'k Katsup?" Asked a loud, deep voice from the other side of the old car. He pokes his head around the corner, checking up on his friend. This one is wearing the same black shirt as Katsup, but different pants, and average hair. But one thing that wasn't avrage was how musclar was. Whereas, Katsup was quite the opposite. In fact, Katsup was skinney compared to his burly friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hit my head. Hey, Sammy, can you pass me that wrench?" Answered Katsup.

"Yup, I think I can." The other boy replied as he handed him the wrench."So, uhhhh, how did you hit your head anyway?"

"Oh, same-old, I'm too damn tall. I feel like the 'Green Giant' sometimes.....Ya know?" After an odd moment of scilence he spoke once more. "I think I know whats wrong with this god-for-saken car!" Katsup exclamed. Sam gave him an odd look. As many awkward moments passed by, Katsup was reciveing the same odd glare. Finaly, he spoke with a tone so calm, you could just tell he was steeming mad.

"Heinz. This old car has been in here for a week, and you just now figured out the reasion the damn thing won't freakin' start?!?!" With each word, his true anger and desperation began to surface. And by the end of his statement, Sam was yelling, but his voice was cracking. As if he was about to cry out of worry, desperation, and pure frustration. And he glared daggers at Katsup, his eyes getting sharper and sharper each word he spoke/yelled.

"Yo! Sam! Yeah, I just figured it out now, whats with the 'tude'? Pop a pill of chill man!" Katsup replied defensively. "And do not, I REPEAT, do NOT call me by my birthname, thats why people call me Katsup..... DUH! Jeez dude...." He began to trail off as he noticed Sam's undefining fury begin to overtake the unsettled boy.

".CHILL!?!?! You want me to CHILL?!?!" Sam screamed, truly dumfounded as to why his friend didn't understand the situation they were in. " I will NOT be 'CHILL' so long as my LITTLE BROTHER is in the HOSPITAL! He's COUNTING on US to pay for his TREATMENT, Heinz! It would SAVE HIS LIFE! HOW are we gonna do this if you REFUSE to see that this MUST be our NUMBER ONE priority?" His angry confidence retreated as his voice became scratchy and cracked. Huge lumps of salty water began to plumet down his desprate face from his eyes. Sam powerless to stop the tears from falling as his sorrow swallowed him whole. Sam continued to cry as he proved his point. " We may not be blood brothers, but we love each other like one! Whatever happened to NO MAN left behind, Heinz?" Sam looked at Heinz, realy expecting an answer......... a good one.

"Oh.... well DUH man! Tell me this, what part of 'PAIED BY THE HOUR' comes across to you as bad? Especialy if your takin' your SWEET TIME doin' it?!?!" Now it was Heinz who was waiting for an answer. Meanwhile, Sam was so suprised, happy, releived, sorry, and most of all, GREATFUL..... all he could was smile at his friend... and then suddenly pounce on him yelling,

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! SORRY I EVER DOUBTED YOU!" Then Sam got off of Heinz, and tried to collect himself. After a few moments, Sam spoke again.

"Hei- I mean Katsup, you are a total geinus."

(more dots!)...........................................................................................................................................................

Uhhhh, perrylover do good? Can people actuly tell me what they thought, or just even say nonsense. As long as you review. 'Cause for the actual VOTE olny like, 6 people voted, and I was so BUMMED!!!!! Plus, I wanna know what you think will happen next, so tell me, 'cause I'm just making it up as I go along, and I needs GOOD ideas! THANKIES!!!! 


End file.
